The Marlispike Chronicles Volume Three - I Will Wait
by TintinScottie8674
Summary: After the accident Tintin begins to get back to normal and he finally decides to let go and have some fun and its through doing that he remeets Adria, a young teacher. Will Romance Blossom? (Note : Title is based on my favourite song by Mumford And Sons as are the chapter titles)
1. Sigh No More

The Marlinspike chronicles – Volume three – the final

Chapter one

The shock of the past few days still hadn't set in properly and to be honest it scared him more than anything. He'd lost four years, four years of his life to a coma after an accident he felt had only happened a few days ago. Forget adventure this was something he thought was a practical joke until he saw the captain's grave face against the dim hospital walls. The nurse said he was doing great with his physiotherapy but that wouldn't really change anything. He still wouldn't be able to walk again and it was that exact thought that was killing him. He thought he could conquer the world but this time the world fought back, leaving him helpless as the tears began to fall down his sweet face again.

The world had changed a lot in the years he had been away. At the year 2016 Scotland was now independent of the United Kingdom and the coalition government had been pushed out of power in 2014 regarding a bitter big cover up in the House of Lords. All of this was just too much for him to bear.

He stared deeply into the mirror and looked dastardly at his bizarre hair style. After being in the coma he had aged four years his hair had grown right down to his waist making him look like the equivalent of Russell brand just with ginger hair instead. The captain's life had also changed those past four years as he was now engaged to be married.

The captain bent to meet tintin's line of vision and he stared into the recesses of Tintin's confused mind.

"How are you doing?" he asked

"I'm not sure, I just well …"

"It's not the end of the world Tintin"

Tintin turned to face the Captain and looked directly at him with his feared eyes.

"I'm scared Captain and frankly there's nothing left for me to do but stay here and grow old"

"Don't say that! You've still got a long life ahead of you and you should live it to the full"

"I just feel as if I'm restricted, trapped"

"Just wait and see Tintin, you can never know what the future will hold. Good things come to those that wait, remember"

Tintin smiled and nodded his head silently.

"Then I'll wait"

**Please read and review. Sorry it's taken so long and this is going to be a happy fanfiction with some humour and maybe a bit of romance.**


	2. Lovers Eyes

**Thanks for the reviews for the other parts of this series. I hope you are enjoying this as this is my first romance story on fanfiction. This story is the last in the series and don't worry this will end in happiness and not in tears like my previous Fanfictions. Thanks and please review if you are enjoying this **

If one thing was correct, it was that Tintin had come on in leaps and bounds recently. He had shown that despite being disabled he could still get on with life.

He powered himself along the pavement; feeling dead chuffed about his progress and nearly bumped into a familiar face. She quickly jumped out of the way and as soon as his eyes gazed upon her, he knew exactly who she was.

"Hello Tintin!" she exclaimed, happy to see him.

"Adria! I haven't seen you in a while" Tintin said, feeling his heart beat faster as a result. Adria noticed this and smiled as he blushed and interesting shade of pink.

"I've been visiting family in Argentina"

Adria was a beautiful young woman. She had long, wavy black hair that reached right down to her waist but her eyes where a luscious shade of brown that would dazzle anyone who looked into them and this was almost certainly doing this to Tintin. Her smile was like lightening and Tintin adored the way she smiled, he always had.

"So, how are you doing?" she asked, politely squatting down so she could talk to him at eye level.

"I'm getting there but … to be quite honest I'm feeling a lot better than I did before"

"That's good to hear. And I bet I've just brightened your day up!" she said smiling again.

"You always brighten up my day"

The words had just slipped out and he began to get embarrassed however Adria didn't seem to mind, actually her smile broadened further and her cheeks grew pink. She fluttered her eyelids.

"Thank you" she replied feeling exceptionally flattered. "Would you like to join me for a walk near the riverside?" she politely asked. Tintin couldn't really decline as her eyes were just to gorgeous to ignore.

"Sure"

The riverside was one of the most beautiful places in Marlinspike, especially at this time of year. A variety of colours played host to the wonderful abundance of flowers and tree's that rambled through the area. The river was shallow so you could see the rocks lining the base of the river creating the illusion of a bridge of stones sticking out of the water. Crystal clear the water was too making the reflections perfectly symmetrical to the images that were creating them.

Halfway along Adria was sitting down upon a wooden beach and Tintin was parked next to her, and they just gazed and gazed at the beauty that nature was offering before them.

"It's perfect here. I couldn't say the same for me"

"Tintin! Don't say that! You're perfect in every way possible"

Tintin abruptly stopped looking at the river and looked straight at her wondering what he should say next.

"In what way?"

"Every way. Your funny, clever, handsome and…"

"You think I'm …. Handsome?" Tintin interjected with a slight smile engraved upon his mouth.

"You are handsome, to me you are"

"No one's ever told me that before" he said gently. For the first time in his life he had never felt so complimented with a fact like that before. Adria saw the happiness reignite into his eyes and she moved closer to him. After seeing the lovely happy expression on his face she wanted to try something to try and let him aware of what she felt for him.

"How would you describe me Tintin?" she asked cheekily, with a flirtatious edge to her voice. Tintin heard that in her voice and took note of it upon seeing her facial expressions.

"Adria you are the most loveliest person I have ever met and you're funny, intelligent, an excellent teacher, Plein de vie and well you are also a beautiful young woman"

"You think so, you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes…. Yes I do"

She gazed into his eyes and became lost in them wondering if he felt the same way she felt for him. She reached out her hand cautiously, and neared Tintin's hand and despite her worries he let her hand grip into his and he ran his thumb gently over her hand.

But their solitude was interrupted when Tintin's phone vibrated in his chest pocket causing Adria to mutter under her breath.

"Why is it whenever I want peace I can never get it" she complained.

"It's the Captain. It's the wedding rehearsal and he'd like me to be there. You know you're welcome to come with me if you want" he said nervously.

"Are you sure Tintin? I mean I wouldn't want to get in your way"

"It's okay you won't plus I'm sure the Captain will not mind"

Adria thought about doing something before but she had refrained but now felt like the ideal time to do it. Mustering up the courage to do so she leant over and kissed Tintin's cheek. Tintin allowed her to do so and he couldn't help but feel like he'd been hit with cupids arrow. She felt even more confident when he did not resist, he let her take him and despite it lasting about seven seconds, it felt like an eternity to Tintin. As she pulled away he could still feel the warm sensation of her lips against his cheek and he realised that maybe just maybe he had a chance for love. She was the only woman that made him feel like this and with the Captains wedding coming within a week the urge to tell her how he felt was even greater.

"Tintin erm do you had any plans for Wednesday night?" she asked nervously.

"No.. Nothing…. Why?"

Tintin knew what was coming next.

" I was wondering …. If ….erm … you would like to join me for a drink?"

Tintin was amazed by what was unfolding in front of him. She was asking him out on a date!

"Of course, I would love to join you" Tintin relpied with the biggest smile on his face. "Where?"

"The Black Keys Inn if that's okay. About 8:30 outside"

"Sure… can't wait" she said joyously with content.

One thing was for sure, Tintin could wait for Wednesday night!

**Please read and review **

**Tintin Scottie8674**


	3. Timshel

**Sorry for the wait but heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review, I just love getting reviews! Thankz!**

Adria sat at the table, her mind filled with prospects on how this date was going to go. Looking at her watch for the untempt time she wondered if Tintin would turn up despite him looking quite content when she asked him. She started to feel anxious so she stood up thinking that this was it but as she turned round she spotted long ginger hair in the background near the vicinity of the door and was able to relax instantly. He'd turned up.

Tintin smiled, happy to see her and he allowed her to help him over to the table.

"I…. I thought you weren't coming"

"I wasn't going to let you down, besides I was looking forward to this"

"I'm pleased"

Taking his appearance as a good sign she ordered a glass of ginger beer for Tintin and a half pint of Stowford Press cider for herself

The Night disappeared too quickly for Tintin. They talked about everything they could think of whilst drinking their drinks and having fun.

"Would you like another drink Tintin?"

"Sure. Thanks"

Adria went to go for her purse but she bumped it sending it onto the floor out of arms reach.

"Damm"

They both suddenly reached down together and their cheeks grazed of each other leading to a romantic look off both of them. Tintin knew exactly what he wanted and as did Adria. As she grasped her purse, still holding eye contact she pulled herself closer to him so they were barely millimetres apart.

The time was now and he had to do this right.

"Tintin" she whispered softly as their lips drew closer to one another.

"Yes Adria" he replied his eyes never leaving her.

"Can… I … Should" she stammered.

"Adria, just relax"

Looking at him deeply she felt their lips meet and feeling the love within the kiss she closed her eyes and embraced his lips into her own. She had never felt so much power in a kiss before. This was so different. Unable to ignore it she turned the kiss into a snog mixing their feelings together in an instant.

It seemed to last for an eternity and by the time they pulled away the both of them had been left breathless.

"Wow!" Tintin whispered

"I've never been kissed like that before" she exclaimed, breathing heavily

"I'll take that as a compliment!" he replied smiling with glee.

"Adria? Can I ask you something"

"Sure"

Tintin paused. How the hell was he going to ask her this!

"Erm, Adria, would you … like … to erm … go out with me?"

Adria had been waiting for this for a while but was unable to speak due to the shock but her smile kinda gave away her answer.

"Yes!" she exclaimed leaning over and kissing him upon the cheek.

Please read And Review


	4. Lover Of The Light

**Sorry for the wait I've been really busy at present and trying to balance my studies with my writing but nevermind me! Please read, review and enjoy. **

Grasping his newly wedded wife's hand, they strode out of the church hand in hand and were welcomed to an instant cheer from the congregation. The captain leant forward and tenderly kissed her again on the lips and Helen smiled with glee. She had been waiting for her day to come and it did.

Tintin and Adria followed from the back and as a result ended up covered in falling confetti that was being thrown effortlessly for the top of the church. Tintin never thought the Captain would end up happily married at his age but for a change Tintin was glad to be wrong for once.

Adria leaned down and kissed his check lovingly.

"Beautiful service" Tintin exclaimed as tears ran down his dazzling smile.

"Hey whats wrong sweetie?"

"Im just so happy for him"

As Helen approached the car she turned round, gripping the bouquet firmly and that's when everybody knew what was going to happen next.

"Ready?"

Helen threw her bouquet into the air and the heavens set the question as to who would be the next couple to wed in the village. The bouquet stayed in the air for what seemed like an hour and it glided into the arms of an unsuspecting young lady at the back of the congregation who was sadly unaware of the situation and trying to lavish her boyfriend with a romantic kiss.

The bouquet suddenly landed in Adria's arms and everyone turned round staring at the pair. Adria shoot a nervous glance at her mother and to her relief she was smiling but had another strong thought brewing in her mind. The captain nodded at Tintin and everyone burst into fits of laughter.

The next Bride + Groom?

Fin

**The end. Sorry for the shortness of the story but I wanted to end this nicely and plus it's valentines day today so what a great day to end a romance story. Thankz for reading! Have a happy Valentines Day x **


End file.
